


Taste Me

by vanilladrops



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Cinnamon Beel, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Issues, Smut, just kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladrops/pseuds/vanilladrops
Summary: “So… are humans also able to eat demons?”The question popped during the evening break, making the three demon brothers present choke on their food.Beel, though, didn't gasp, as he knew too well how bad it was to want something and not to have it straightaway.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 291





	Taste Me

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested something NSFW with Beel, and tried! haha  
> Beel gotta be the hardest brother to write about, as he is such a silent cutie all the time.
> 
> This is my first NSFW for the Obey Me! Fandom, so critique is highly welcome!  
> At any rate, I hope you'll enjoy it!

“So… are humans _also_ able to eat demons?”

The question popped during the evening break, making the three demon brothers present choke on their food. Mammon was the first one. He screeched some incomprehensible sounds and coughed what he had eaten of his Hell-Sauced instant noodles. Asmodeus, sitting opposite from the human girl, dropped the pink cupcake he elegantly held in between his fingers. Beelzebub just frowned, making sure not to waste a single crumble of his hamburger.

“Wha…?! What are ya going on about?!” Mammon slammed the table in front of him, making all cutlery tremble. “Humans can’t eat demons! Ya’ll are too weak for that!”

“I’m not talking about fighting against one.” The human girl said with a groan, pouting a bit. “It’s just… since I first came here, I’ve been hearing about how I should take care not to be eaten, but… could the opposite also be true?”

“Are you hungry?” Beelzebub asked, still munching his hamburger.

“No… I’m just curious, that’s all.”

“Well…” Asmodeus smiled with concern, collecting the crumbs of his now destroyed cupcake. “I’m not sure what you’d think of the flavor, but now I _have_ to wonder…” He leaned forward, a smirk deepening on his glowing face. “Out of us, who do you think would taste the best?”

The human girl gasped, but not because she was thinking about flavors or anything of the sorts, but mainly because the overly-sweet way Asmo had phrased it made the whole chat about eating each other sound extremely inappropriate to be talked over food. Nevertheless, her eyes darted around the room, stopping at Beel, who seemed to be too focused on his third hamburger to take notice of what they were talking about.

“Ooh…” Was all Asmodeus said before letting a mirthful laughter echo through the room.

“N-no…!” She tried to deny it, but Asmo was faster.

“I never took you for the type that likes to play with muscles.” He winked. “Not that I disagree with you.”

“Whaddya mean?!” Mammon shouted, ignoring the sudden blush that overtook the girl besides him. “What’s so great ‘bout muscles, anyway? The softer the meat, the better!”

“What’s all this fuss about?” The door was slam open, letting Belphegor’s voice rang stern from behind the hallway. He came in with a frown, still in his pajamas, his low tone giving away his still-half-asleep state.

“The human wants to eat a demon!” Asmo sang in ecstasy, taking too much pleasure out of the situation. 

Belphie opened his lips to say something, but decided to stop, glancing at the human’s direction with a severe expression. “Eat Mammon.”

"What?!” The second brother screamed from the other side of the room. He stood from his chair in a jump, getting fork and knife in hand. "As if I’d let a stupid human taste me, the Great Mammon! I bet I'm so delicious ya couldn't even stand it!"

“I don’t…” Once again, she tried to deny whatever they were accusing her of.

“Then you can taste _me,_ instead” Asmodeus interrupted with a wink. He wasn’t interested in being eaten or anything of the kind; He was doing it for the show. “We could try it _all night_ if you’d like. I may not have a strong build, but I’d leave you **so** _satisfied_ that you wouldn’t ever want to taste another demon again…” He deepened his smile, gently caressing her hand with a suggestive smirk.

“ _NO!!”_ Mammon’s shriek made the stained-glass windows tremble, and, for the first time, Beel stopped what he was doing to pay attention on what had been happening.

In a demonstration of pure despair, though, Mammon went up over the table and pushed the human away from his brother. Grabbing her by the shoulders, and, still speaking in self-conscious screams, he shook her.

“I-I can’t have you tasting every demon you find, can I?!” Mammon faltered, panting. He wasn’t sure about what sort of things Asmodeus was talking about, but he knew that, if that lowly human were to spend the night with someone, it oughta be with him! “It’s not the mature thing to do, ain’t it?” He said while pretending to have recovered a bit of his dignity “And I’m the oldest in this room! S-so, I figured I should be the one doin' ya a favor and offering myself to be tasted and…”

“Here.” Beelzebub, completely oblivious to the chatter that led to that specific situation, got a piece of his backstabbing sandwich and stuffed it into the human’s mouth. “You should taste good things.” He said, turning his attention back to his plate. 

“Oi! Hold on!!” Mammon slammed his hands on the table a second time, but it went completely unnoticed by both Beel and Belphie. “We’re discussin’ important things here!”

“Who is on cooking duty today?” Beel asked, ignoring Mammon’s continuous blabber around him

“You are.” Belphegor answered with eyes half-closed. “And her.”

“Y-yes.” The human girls voice went low, as she still felt Asmodeus’ suggestive smirk on her direction.

“I’m talking to ya’ll!”

“Please, do eat him.” Belphegor whispered with a glint of annoyance on his purple eyes. “Before I commit a crime.”

Beelzebub, setting his mind on his cooking duty, stood up and grabbed his fifth or sixth hamburger, holding it along the plate of cupcakes Asmodeus had given him as a “well-deserved-trophy” (which he didn’t care for). He then turned around, petting his twin brother’s head.

“We’ll cook soup today.”

Belphegor let a hint of a smile decorate his face. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“ _So.Am.I.”_ The fluttery vibrato in Asmodeus’ voice was enough to make the human girl stand up. She wouldn’t dare look at him, not when the innuendo of his words seemed to create a myriad of dirty thoughts on her mind.

Making her way to the kitchen, and leaving a loud Mammon behind, she held her chest in hopes of getting rid of all that fluster. 

Once safe, she leaned against the counter, taking slow breaths in and recomposing herself. Beel came right behind, setting all the food he had been carrying over to the central table. She observed him in silence, blushing a bit when he took off his jacket and revealed the tight tank top he had been wearing under all those layers of clothes.

He didn’t notice her stare, as he seemed too focused on selecting the right recipe from the book he kept next to the freezer. 

“Were you serious earlier?” His deep voice startled her. “About eating a demon, that is.” Beel kept his eyes glued on the recipe book, carefully checking the ingredients he would need that night.

“Kind of…” She answered while getting the ingredients he asked for. “I don’t plan on eating any of you, though.”

“Good.” He looked at her. “Because I don’t plan on letting anyone hurt you either.”

The smile Beel gave her was gentle. “Too gentle” she thought, suddenly blushing with a warm tingle on her chest. He treated her with the same kindness he usually directed at his brothers, always worrying over her needs and looking after her safety. But the sudden realization of that fact made her hesitate. Was she under the “family” category for him? Why wasn’t her happy with that? She trembled, looking at his face from the counter. Maybe she had been spending too much time with Mammon and his greediness did rub off on her.

“I’m sorry” She said before marching in Beel’s direction. She stood on the tips of her toes, grabbing his shirt to pick up some height and, before she could finish what she had intended to do, Beelzebub pushed another piece of food onto her mouth.

She coughed, chewing on the sweet flavor that spread over her tongue.

“Blue strawberries worms are my favourite!” He sang, unaware of the girl’s intention. “Are you still hungry? Because I am.” The delight on his face was too much for her to bear. “Oh” He said, raising his eyebrows while looking at the human’s face. “You shouldn’t waste any of it, they’re rare.”

And, with a natural movement, he leaned down and bit the small piece of the blue tubular candy she still held in between her lips. It lasted only a second, but she froze, suddenly aware of how close they had been.

Beelzebub also froze, but for an entirely different reason.

“It tastes different…” he muttered, frowning in confusion. “It…” and, before finishing up his sentence, Beel had his lips suddenly covered up by the human’s. She kissed him with all the eagerness she had been saving up to that moment, savoring the sweetness of the candy both had been eating. He hesitated at first, asking himself if that was really safe, after all, she really was made of that soft human flesh. But, upon tasting it, he gave in, hugging her by the waist and lifting her up to the counter.

It was easy for him, “Too easy” he thought, and suddenly wondered if she had been eating enough. He would ask her later about that, as, for now, he craved only for the way that kiss was satisfying him.

Closing their distance a bit, he parted her legs and positioned himself in between them, still keeping his hands on her waist.

She moaned, gasping for air, and he moved away, regret building up on his purplish eyes.

“Was it bad…?” Beel asked with concern.

“Not, it was not.” She confessed in heavy breaths, still light-headed from the kiss. “It was… good.”

“Good.” Was the only thing he said before resuming their kissing. Their lips melded under the haggard breathing they occasionally let slip, but Beel wanted more. No, for the first time, it’s wasn’t food what he craved for. He wanted her, and so his calloused hands traveled her fragile body, making way under her blouse and unbuttoning everything that stood in their way. She moaned again when Beel had found her breasts, fondling them with the gentleness one would not expect from that well-built demon

“Your taste...” he groaned in between kisses “it‘s getting better...”

She had no strength left in her to answer, so, instead, she grabbed his arms, outlining his muscles, whimpering in an attempt to get him even closer. Beel answered her plead and spread her legs wide open, covering her body with his. As she hugged his waist with her legs, he could feel her skin getting warmer against his erection, suddenly desiring for their clothes to vanish. He wouldn't do that, though, for removing what was left from their clothes required him to separate his mouth from hers and _that_ was something he definitely didn't want to do at that moment.

But his hands were free to move, and he grabbed her tights with enough strength to make her gasp. She wiggled a bit, too wet to be kept in place, and tried to find a way to fit him in.

“Please…” she begged a bit, exploring his belt in an attempt to remove it single-handed.

But the task proved too difficult for an already half numb person, and she struggled against him, moving away only enough to stare into his eyes.

“Let me have you.” She said in a whisper, too ashamed of her own behavior. Beelzebub smiled in response; a tad too happy with the feeling of being desired. He wouldn’t tease her, though, as he knew too well how bad it was to want something and not to have it straightaway.

With enough care, he slid one of his hands up on her left thigh, pushing her panties to the side, leaving enough space for him to enter. With the other hand, he undid his belt and freed himself, guiding his rigid member to her entrance. The human closed her eyes, expecting that enormous cylinder to go inside her in one push, but Beel knew better than that, and slowly made his way into her, filling her body with his.

She moaned, gasped and gripped on his arms, ecstasy building up as he trusted.

“Beel…!” she cried, digging her nails into his back. She could feel his whole length inside her, his sweat covering her body, his smell intoxicating what was left of her reason. He licked her neck, making his way up to her mouth again while moving in and out of her body. “She was so fragile”, he thought to himself, numb to the sound of their skin slapping. And, feeling her taste getting even stronger, he explored her mouth with all he could, using one of his hands to tug her clit under what was left of her panties.

Melting into one another, they came after a while, feasting on each other’s flavors.

“I don’t want to taste any other demon…” She said after a while, still in Beel’s arms, letting her hands find their way in between his thighs “I want to taste you, Beel. Only you.”


End file.
